


Revelations 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Andy realises she wants Miranda.





	Revelations 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the ratings bit, this is a smut story. It's also a standalone one shot.  
> Beta: Thanks goes to mxrolkr I'm very grateful.

~*~

Andy stepped inside the townhouse juggling Miranda's dry cleaning and The Book in her hands. She quietly closed the door, mindful that Miranda was possibly sleeping because of the late hour, before she carefully clacked her way accross the hard wood floor. She hung up the dry cleaning in the closet in it's usual place. She looked at the empty space where she would usually see Stephen's dry cleaning and like every other night felt a thrill knowing he wasn't around any more. Shaking her head from where her thoughts were going she stepped back out into the dimly lit hall way.

Just as Andy was about to place The Book on it's usual table she saw a little note with Miranda's hand writing scrawled on it.

Andrea, bring the book upstairs.

Andy looked up the winding staircase before looking back down to the post it note. She knew that it couldn't be a prank pulled by the twins because they were away at their Fathers for the weekend, besides, it was Miranda's hand writing. 

The brunette had relaxed a little around Miranda since she had stayed with her after Paris, but it still didn't mean that she didn't get nervous when these unexpected things happened. She decided that the only way she would find out that Miranda wasn't going to fire her for going upstairs would be to just go up there, and deliver it. 

Andy hoped that Miranda wasn't playing with her, that she would leave the townhouse with her job as assistant to The Miranda Priestly intact because she really couldn't afford to lose it, not with only her salary paying the rent seeing as Nate's job in Boston hadn't gone the way he'd hoped.

She hesistantly began walking up the winding staircase, not being able to help but remember that very first time she had delivered the book and had stupidly listened to the twins about taking the book up to Miranda. That cold stare she had recieved from Miranda still to this day woke her up in cold sweats.

When she reached the second floor she turned to her right and saw a table and chairs, and doors that probably were closets. To her left was a nice big living space with couches and a flat screen tv. She walked into the living area, noticing a light on down the end of the hall.  
Shrugging to herself she started walking down the hard wood floor towards the room, not being able to keep her eyes from wandering. Family photographs lined the walls, and there were many beautiful shots of Miranda with the girls. She reached the end room and stepped inside, her eyes widenening when she realised what room she had walked into.

The situation was completely surreal, she thought, as she found herself standing in the doorway to Miranda Priestly's bedroom. Surely this couldn't be happening, but it was, and as far as she knew Miranda was allowing it.

The brunette looked around the large room, and noticed that the older woman was no where to be seen. 

On the left side of the room she noticed a door that was open and a light on inside and saw a wall lined with clothes which told her it was Miranda's closet. She could only imagine how huge it must be with all the designer clothing that must be in there. She then looked at the second door that was again on the left side and she figured that it was the bathroom because there weren't anymore doors in the room because on the right side was the window, a very large window. She briefly wondered what the view from those windows would be of a night.

Andy turned her gaze onto the bed, and swallowed hard, as she imagined the older woman laying on it, a sight she found she wanted to see. Where did that thought come from? She wondered to herself, before quickly placing The Book on the table to her right which had a nice vase with flowers perfectly docorated in it. She turned to leave as fast as she could, but stopped when she heard beautiful humming coming from the bathroom.

Without being able to stop herself her feet began moving forward and she soon found herself standing by the door way to Miranda's bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Miranda in the bathrooms mirror, the other woman was wearing a gorgeous Barocco Long Robe from La Perla, it was a perfect match for those brilliant blue eyes. 

Andy knew that she shouldn't be standing there, that she was invading this private moment, but still she couldn't help herself nor could she tear her eyes away from the older woman. She watched as Miranda leaned over, Andy's eyes were drawn to the slim waist, and Miranda's firm ass, and then heard running water; the bathtub was filling with water, it was hypnatising. Everything was suddenly much more quiet, as the taps were turned off, and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Turn around and leave before she see's you and fires you! She told herself firmly, but she didn't listen.

Miranda sensed the young womans eyes on her, and she looked up over her shoulder, and caught the brunette's eyes, before Andrea quickly looked away, and she could see the blush that was on Andrea's cheeks. She smirked, as her eyes wandered down Andrea's body, clad in a soft red cashmere top, and jeans that hugged her perfectly. She tore her eyes away from the womans crotch, if a little reluctantly, and looked up at Andrea's face. To those full lips, that Andrea liked to bite at when she was deep in thought. To those brilliant brown eyes that always betrayed what she was feeling.

Andy's heart rate had elevated even more when her eyes had connected with Miranda's. She felt her clit starting to throb when she saw the intense look in Miranda's eyes. She'd tried not to look, she really did, but like everything else to do with Miranda, she was completely helpless. Her face flushed furiously when she saw that Miranda's normally icy eyes were glazed over with obvious desire, and the smirk that had tugged Miranda's lips upwards was one that she had never seen before.

"Ah, there you are Andrea. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Miranda said, her voice soft and husky, not holding it's usual coldness.

Andy knew that voice, is was one someone would use if they were going to be trying to seduce someone, and the thought of Miranda Priestly wanting to seduce her, a small town girl from Ohio, was absurd. But, as Miranda began to slowly make her way over to her, she realised that her thoughts were true, and she swallowed hard. 

I do not want to disrobe Miranda Priestly and fuck her senseless because I'm a straight woman and am very much in love with Nate, my boyfriend! Andy said to herself, trying very hard to convince herself that her words were true. But it seemed that her words weren't true, and the person she thought she was went flying out the window, as she found herself growing wetter by the minute. The thought of being ravished by Miranda Priestly in the older womans bedroom was the biggest turn on ever imaginable.

This was crazy, Andy couldn't be here having these thoughts about her very female boss and feeling the way that she was. She knew she needed to get out of this room, and she began walking backwards out into the master bedroom. The older woman followed her, smirking, looking like she knew how worked up she was making Andy.

"Leaving so soon, Andrea?" Miranda asked, her voice soft and husky, following the young woman out into her bedroom. She grinned when she realised that Andrea was only cornering herself in a corner very much away from the door.

Andy swallowed. "I- I thought I should go. Give you your privacy for your bath."

Miranda knew that the reaction Andrea was having wasn't fear, it was desire, and she figured that Andrea hadn't even been sure of her feelings until tonight. "If I wanted my privacy, do you really think I would have bought you up here?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, watching the young woman in amusement as she tried to speak, stumbling over her words.

Andy opened her mouth, but words seemed to fail her and when she did speak they came out jumbled causing her to blush even more. "I'm not sure." she finally said. "So, uh, was- was there something that you wanted?" she asked, not sure what else she should say in this situation because Miranda obviously wanted something from her.

"Well, you see, I have this problem, and I know that you can help me with it." Miranda said, beginning to move in on Andrea again, like she was her prey. 

Andy guessed in a way she was. The older womans voice made Andy's throat go dry, "I'm not sure I'd be the best person to help with whatever problem you have." she managed to choke out.

"Oh but I know you're the best choice." Miranda replied, trailing her index finger down Andrea's cheek. "My only choice."

"Um, wh- what's your problem then?" Andy asked, her voice was barely above a whisper, the feel of Miranda's finger on her cheek was causing her to be nearly speechless. With Miranda being so close to her she could smell the other woman and she smelled perfect, absolutely intoxicating.

"I seem to become aroused whenever you're around." Miranda replied, as she began to toy with the hem of Andrea's shirt. "I need you to help me fix this.. little problem.. that has begun to occur on a regular basis."

"Oh fuck." Andy blurted before she could stop herself, and Miranda's laugh was music to her ears.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I had in mind." Miranda whispered seductively, moving deliciously closer to Andrea, and began pulling up Andrea's shirt to reveal tantalizing pale skin. 

Andy allowed her shirt to be pulled over her head, and she found herself standing in her bra and skirt in front of the older woman. It was something she never realised she wanted so much until this moment. The feel of Miranda's soft fingers trailing over her skin to unclasp her bra caused her to gasp. She knew that if people could see Miranda now, they wouldn't believe that any other day she was the Dragon Lady because of the soft look in her eyes, and the gentlness to her touches.

"Andrea, you're so sexy." Miranda said, as she trailed her fingers down Andrea's stomach. "I've wanted you since I first met you. But I was patient, and waited." she continued, as she looked up into Andrea's dark eyes. "I had to be sure," Miranda went on, "That you really wanted me. So I started watching the way you looked at me, and I could see it in your eyes, but I don't think you were sure of your attraction for me until now, am I right?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "I- I think I wanted you from the first time I walked into your office, I just didn't realise what it meant." Andy said.  
Miranda smirked. "Hmm. I thought as much." she breathed, and without waiting for an answer she launched herself onto the young woman, crushing her lips onto Andrea's. She was delighted when she found Andrea's kiss to be sensual and soft. She could tell that Andrea had done this many times before, whether it had been with women or not. She felt Andrea part her lips, and she used this to deepen the kiss. 

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck, and moaned into the kiss as she felt the older woman against her at last. The soft warm lips on her own felt better than anything. Miranda's body was slender and firm, and the soft mounds pressing against her own made her heart pound in her chest and her clit throb with want.

The young woman wriggling against her had been worth the wait, but Miranda wasn't going to wait any longer, and began guiding Andrea towards her four poster bed. 

Andy felt the backs of her legs touch the bed, and her heart plummeted in her chest. This is really happening. She thought, thinking how unreal the situation she found herself in was. She could picture the shock and disgust on Nate's face from her doing this, and the dissaproval in her mothers eyes, but she found she didn't care about them, all she cared about was this perfect moment with Miranda Priestly, the woman that was kissing her so tenderly and gently.

Miranda broke the kiss, "Is this what you want?" she asked, needing to be reassured before she went any further.

"God, yes." Andy replied, and leaned forward, wanting to feel those thin lips against her own again. She frowned when Miranda didn't allow another kiss, instead she found herself being pushed down onto the older womans bed. She hit the bed with a soft "oof" before she looked up through lidded eyelids at Miranda who still stood, looking down at her.

It seemed like Andy was looking at Miranda for hours, but it had only been a few seconds, until the older woman started to slowly undo the knot in her silk robe.

Miranda made sure that her eyes were locked with Andrea's as she ever so slowly undid the knot, before she parted the material, pushing the garment over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, watching Andrea's reaction.

Andy stared at Miranda, eyes slightly wide while she took in the older woman who stood completely naked in front of her, brazenly giving herself to her. She swallowed, her mouth dry. She let her eyes travel down Miranda's chest to two perfect mounds that she longed to touch and taste, down Miranda's stomach to slightly curved hips, before she settled her gaze between Miranda's thighs where she was delighted to see perfectly manicured silver curls that she found herself itching to run her fingers through, causing Miranda immense pleasure.  
When she looked back up to Miranda's face, she saw that Miranda's lips were parted, and the older woman was breathing shallowly and her eyes were dark with desire. "You're by far the sexiest 51 year old I've ever seen." She said, her voice husky, "Before now, I've never wanted to fuck someone so much as much as I want to fuck you right now." 

"Mm, I love hearing you talk to me like that." Miranda softly said, as she began to crawl onto the bed, hovering above Andrea.

Andrea's breath caught. She had a nude Miranda Priestly hovering above her. She looked up into the older woman's eyes that were sparkling beautifully. "Hi there." she whispered, a little nervous.

Miranda could sense Andrea's nervousness, but she knew it wasn't because the young woman was having second thoughts. "Hello." she murmered, and began peppering kisses along the expanse of Andrea's cheek and then neck, revelling in how Andrea tilted her head back for her, exposing more skin to her eager mouth. Yes, Andrea wanted this and she was going to do everything to make the young woman feel awesome. "I'm going to love you so thouroughly you're never going to want any other persons touch again." Miranda said, ever so softly.  
"Please." Andy replied, nodding, the words sending pleasant tingles through her body. She loved the sound of Miranda doing just that to her.  
"I knew you would want this, Andrea." Miranda purred as she began sliding her hands down Andrea's body until she got to the tight jeans that clung to her legs brilliantly. She slowly pulled the material off, along with the womans silk La Perla panties, with Andrea's help, before she kneeled between the young womans legs.

"Oh god." Andy moaned, looking down at Miranda, as she spread her legs wantonly. She ached for Miranda and she hoped that she wouldnt come from the first touch. Her eyes connected with Miranda's when the older woman looked up at her. "You're teasing me." she said, watching as Miranda nodded and licked her lips.

When Miranda first swiped her tongue through Andrea's wet folds, she revelled in the loud cry that escaped Andrea's beautiful mouth. 

Andy grabbed fistfuls of the duvet as Miranda slowly lapped at her. She spread her legs wider, and felt Miranda's right hand caressing her inner thigh, moving up and down. She could no longer speak, all she could do was moan and gasp as Miranda blew her mind. It was more than obvious that the older woman had done this before. Andy had never felt anything like this before though because the thought of Nate doing such a thing to her had always made her feel umcomfortable, but with Miranda it felt so completely right. She had imagined love making intense like this, but she never thought she'd be able to experience. Sex with Nate had always been so unappealing to her, and now she knew why. Andy thought she was going to explode, but Miranda kept her on the edge of release, teasing her, and she loved every minute of it.

When she pried her eyes open, she looked down to see Miranda, wanting to see Miranda's silvery head buried between her legs. The woman looked incredible. Her hair brushed against Andrea's pale skin, and her elegant hands touched her everywhere she could reach.  
Almost crying now, Andy finally started to climax, and she arched up into Miranda's mouth. Their eyes connected as the ecstasy washed over her. She moaned Miranda's name as she came, filling the womans mouth with her arousal, as she gave herself over to the older woman.

Miranda closed her eyes, drinking every drop of Andrea's nectur, before she pulled away from Andrea and smirked at her, feeling satisified with herself as she watched the young woman slump back down onto the bed.

Even though she had just climaxed, watching Miranda hover over her, and smelling the older womans arousal, made herself become aroused again with the thought of doing to Miranda what the older woman had just done to her.

The bed shifted as Miranda laid beside her, and she watched as Miranda propped herself up on an elbow to look down at her.

"That was amazing." Andy said, turning onto her side to gaze into Miranda's eyes. "I've never felt such pleasure before."

Miranda smiled. "Like I said, I knew you'd enjoy it."

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" Andy replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Miranda chuckled. "I suppose I am."

"I like it. It's sexy." Andy replied.

It was Miranda's turn to raise an eyebrow now. "Sexy?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah." She said, grinning, and before Miranda had the chance to reply she pinned the older woman to her bed. 

"Well, well, here's the bold courage I've been waiting to see." Miranda murmered, loving the feel of Andrea's body pressed against hers. Andrea chuckled, and it caused her own lips to twitch upwards, before her breath caught as Andrea cupped her breasts with her palms. 

"So beautiful." Andy whispered, and then took one of the buds into her mouth, and sucking and nipping on it before moving to the other giving it the same amount of attention. After concentrating on her lovers breasts - it excited her to refer to Miranda as her lover - she then began to make her way down the older womans body, before settling between her lovers legs.

A tingle of delight ran through Andy's body as she got her first taste of Miranda Priestly. It was heaven, and she couldn't get enough. "You'll have to tell me what you want." she said, if a little nervously, from never doing this before.

Miranda's breath caught in her throat as she watched Andrea. "Andrea, I think you're smart enough to know what to do." she breathed, and before long Andrea was causing her to moan from the delicious sensations her tongue was causing her. "Oh Andrea, if only you could see what you looked like, on your knee's like that, with my pussy in that maddening mouth." Miranda gasped out, only just managing to keep her eyes open to watch Andrea between her legs.

"I love doing this to you, Miranda." Andy said between licks, "I want to do this to you all the time. Will you let me?" she asked, staring up into Miranda's lidded eyes.

"As long as you wish." Miranda breathed, lifting an arm up over her head to hold onto the head board while the other went down to tangle itself into Andrea's hair, keeping Andrea's mouth firmly against her centre.

"Forever then." Andy said, lapping up Miranda's juices, she didn't want anyone else.

Miranda's heart pounded at those words, she found the idea of having Andrea by her side as they grew old, fantastic. It was something she hoped could be true, and that Andrea wasn't just caught up in the moment. She stopped thinking though when Andrea's thumb began rubbing at her clit through her curls, causing her to moan in absolute pleasure.

Hearing Miranda's moans, knowing that she was driving Miranda crazy with working her thumb on her clit, she pulled away and ran her fingers through Miranda's slick folds, coating her wetness all over her centre, before she plunged two and then three fingers inside, and began exploring Miranda's centre deeply before she began to lick and suck at Miranda's clit.

Miranda rocked with Andrea's plunging fingers, and found that in this moment she had never felt such pleasure before. Her breathing became ragged when Andrea curled her fingers inside her, and she was soon climaxing. 

"I find it hard to believe.." Miranda gasped, "That you've never done that before."

"It's true, you're my first and only woman." Andy replied, as she sat back on her heels, not sure what she should do now. 

"Come.. lie with me." Miranda said softly, holding out an arm for the young woman, delighting in the feel of the brunette's body against her own a couple seconds later.

"I've never been more happier than I am now." Andy whispered. 

Miranda licked her lips, and turned to look into Andrea's eyes, seeing sincere honesty in them. She smiled, and cupped Andrea's cheek. "You deserve nothing but happiness, Andrea, and I wish to give you that happiness."

"I'd like that alot." Andy replied, never being so sure of something in her life, and pressed a soft kiss to Miranda's lips. 

They stayed silent, just gazing in one anothers eyes, before Andy grinned.

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she took in the blush that was formed on Andrea's gorgeous flawless cheeks. "What?" she asked.

"I think.." Andy rasped, "I'd love to fuck you on your desk." 

Miranda's lips twitched upwards. "Well, I think we can have that arranged."

If Andrea was told yesterday that tonight she would be laying in Miranda's arms after being thourougly fucked, with a promise of much more, she wouldn't have believed them. But here she was laying with Miranda, very sexually sated in this very surreal situation, and couldn't wait to see what the future held for the two of them, knowing that with Miranda by her side it would be amazing.

~*~  
FIN.


End file.
